fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC13
This is the 13th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 63rd episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Miho is having a piano competition soon. She's been going to her club or the music room in school after the last bell rings. One day, she bumped into Prince Ligero when she's on her way to a piano course to practice. She invited Ligero and his friends to watch. He asked what piece will she play and she's playing Ballade No. 1 in G Minor, Op. 23. Ligero asked if he could see her play but she said to wait on the day she's on stage. On the day, they planned to meet Miho at school and go together from there. The competition starts at 4 and they meet up at 3 but as the clock shows 3.30, Miho does not show up. As Aimi about to call her, she arrived and they all ran to the competition place which is the Diadem Hall. They arrived a 3.55 and Miho is number 5. Miho stepped to the stage. She began to play the first note. But, Ligero along with the audience and the judges starts to notice something. Her tempo started to sway, the rhyme starts to change and the song just become a totally different piece, yet become much beautiful and unique. As the song finished, the audience stays speechless, but soon giving round of applause and even giving standing of ovation. Though, Ligero noticed the judges does not seemed happy about it. After her performance is a 15 minute break. They met Miho outside as people chatter about her performance. She met with her friends as she was told by a staff that the result will be posted in 7.30 later. Before giving her answer, a scream echoed and they saw a women collapsed with her nose bleeding. The cures know what soon going to happen and transformed. They guarded all four doors. Then, Miho met Angleria who came with a Glitch. Both fight as the Glitch started to attack. The other Cures are fighting the Glitch and noticed Miho is missing. Miho gave a hard hit and went to help her comrades. Angleria chased her and caught her. Angleria was there all along and said that everything she done is pointless. The cures fight her saying that they must wait for Miho's result. Angleria said that she will not pass because her playing is not as how the score is written. Miho said she does not care if she pass or not. The reason of how she played and why she joined not wanting to win, but to convey a message and having fun. Results are not important as long she can deliver her feelings to her friend who killed by Angleria's comrade. Then, a light washed over her and burning Angleria's skin. A new card appeared and used to defeat the Glitch. As they got back, Ligero says sorry for judging and complaining about her lateness and playing. She does not mind and sort of glad that somebody could say it to her. As the break ended and the competition starts again, she and her friends went back home when a little girl gave her a small bouquet of flowers. The girl is Miho's friend sister who passed away. She thanked Miho for such a beautiful song. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Angleria * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo Major Events Trivia *The received card is "Temperance" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes